


Posession

by BalefireFlatlands



Category: Mad Max (Video Game 2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2019-09-14 11:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalefireFlatlands/pseuds/BalefireFlatlands
Summary: Lectricy Boy gets jealous easily.





	Posession

Another argument. Honestly Lectricy was tired of this. Ever since Scrotus had fallen the resulting power vacuum had caused constant fighting as people tried to take control of Gastown and its wealth of resources. And part of taking control was currying the Outcrier’s favor. If he announced it, the people of Gastown would accept it. And although whoever became Warlord would control the city, it was the Outcrier who had the power of its people.

And he was not going to be swayed by just anything; hence the constant arguments with Top Dogs attempting to seize power. Some had actually been stupid enough to threaten him; they were hanging upside down in the Organic Mechanic’s shop now. The man’s power was absolute and his demands were high.

There was a group of three of them trying to get the Outcrier to back their takeover and one of them was trying to intimidate the much larger man. It wasn’t working if the fact the Outcrier was in his face yelling at him was any indication.

Lectricy sighed, fingering the extension cord in his hands. He was not high enough for this shit. Standing off to the side, he watched them through hooded eyes, letting out some more cord as the Outcrier started to pace. They looked like every other wannabe Warlord; more scar tissue than human, full of burns and brands and visions of cruelty.

But one of them, Lectricy stood up a bit straighter to watch him, one of them was eyeing the Outcrier in a way that Lectricy did not like at all, eyes lidded and sultry. The Outcrier must have noticed, because he stopped his pacing in front of him to give him a half-smirk. Lectricy stiffened, his eyes narrowing.

The argument broke up, the men turning to leave, but the one in the back managed to brush past the Outcrier, dragging his fingertips across his thigh as he left, heading down the stairs with a few backward glances over his shoulder. Chuckling the Outcrier went back to his desk as Lectricy gave him a very strange look that he’d not seen before. Soon there’d be another potential Top Dog, and another argument, but for now Lectricy stood at the top of the stairs watching this group leave. He didn’t like them at all.

—

Races didn’t run themselves, and the Outcrier was busy at his chalkboard when one of the potential leaders from before returned up the stairs, a strange smile on his lips and malice in his eyes. The Outcrier half turned, frowning, “What do you want?”

“I thought I’d try and change your mind.” He leaned against the desk casually, eyes skimming the Outcrier from top to bottom.

A look that was not lost on the voice of Gastown. He put the chalk down, turning around fully and spreading his arms, “I’m all ears.”

That smirk got broader, the Top Dog pushed himself off from the desk approaching the Outcrier with his palms up, proving he wasn’t a threat. “Thought maybe I could sway your decision.” Without another word he dropped to his knees before him.

“Ah,” The Outcrier grinned inclining his head, “I might take some .. convincing. But I’ll consider your ah, position.”

The Top Dog reached up to the Outcrier’s waist, fingers starting to work his belt.

He didn’t get far. In an instant Lectricy was on him, the extension cord around the Top Dog’s neck. The Outcrier stared in shock as Lectricy kicked backwards, using the full weight of the generator on his back to draw the cord tightly around the other man’s neck. The Top Dogs’ eyes bugged out, hands scrabbling at the garrote around his neck. The potential warlord had been completely caught off guard, not even noticing the kid with the generator; Lectricy was unobtrusive enough to be furniture. But not now, now he was full of emotions and movement and the Outcrier was suddenly reminded that his pet was actually a person. Lectricy’s scrawny frame was no match for the seasoned warrior he was choking, and the man was able to get to his feet, but Lectricy wasn’t letting go, twisting the wire behind his neck, pulling as tight as he was able to.

Loud booming laughter erupted from the Outcrier. This was by far the best thing he’d ever seen. He made no move to interfere in what was happening, watching as a frail fumehead took on a colossus of a man.

The Top Dog tried to elbow him, but Lectricy was small enough to be in the space right in the middle of his back where he was untouchable. Lectricy leaned backwards, using all his weight to leverage his victim to the floor again. Having no other option the Top Dog tried to get him off by bashing him into the railing of the platform, but the generator protected Lectricy from being knocked off. Gasping for air, the Top Dog eventually dropped to his knees, and then to the floor. Lectricy didn’t let go until the man stopped twitching, standing up unsteadily and re-spooling the cord onto the holder at his waist.

The Outcrier finally approached, kneeling by the Top Dog so he could shove the body off the side of the platform. Standing he turned to Lectricy grabbing the side of his face in his hand to force him to look at him.

“Jealous little thing, aren’t you.” But the Outcrier didn’t sound upset, a note of something bordering on pride in his voice. Lectricy tried to look away, but the Outcrier shook him until he looked back at him. He laughed lowly, “Yeah. You just took down a Top Dog.” His head tilted, hand leaving Lectricy’s face, trailing his fingers across his jaw and neck. “Guess I oughtta reward you, huh?”

Looking smug he let Lectricy go, shoving him towards the hallway to his bedroom. Lectricy backed into the bedroom, giving him a look full of desire as he was swallowed by darkness of the room.

The benefits of earning the Outcrier’s favor could be great indeed.


End file.
